


Back at School

by Juki_Makiko



Series: Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has his powers, Case, Hunter!Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Undercover, high school teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juki_Makiko/pseuds/Juki_Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Case at a High School force Dean and Cas to spend time as teachers, which leads to a few interesting actions in a classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at School

It was just another case at a school. Students and teachers of the school disappeared just a black liquid get leaved at the crime scenes. So Dean decided best to get in the school as teachers. Luckily there search for helping teachers, because of the missing teachers. But Sam got ill, what was awkward because he rarely get ill, but some in awhile it happen, so Dean take Cas with him.  
Cas helping out with history and religion classes and Dean do with geography and gym, luckily he didn't need to wear red shorts.  
It just take one class of teaching and the whole school speaks about the two new sexy teachers. When lunch came Dean and Cas sit together. „Got anything?“, Dean ask and Cas shake his head. „I do research, but didn't find anything really helpful.“, Dean sighed and stretch, so a bit of his skin shows, what immediately got recognize from a few female students. But also from the angel beside Dean.  
It takes a week for the both find out, what kidnapping the people from school. It was a ghost like expected, but there didn´t know how to stop it, since the body got burned. There already ask the wife of the dead teacher for something like hair and stuff, but nothing.  
Dean finishes his class earlier and get directly to Cas class. He just released his students, but a few girls speak with Cas, giggling and curling their hair. That make Dean really jealous, he couldn't tell Cas, but he loved him since a long time ago. But with all the crap Dean cursed and Cas betrayed him and disappeared so many times, there never was time for it.  
When Dean saw Cas smile at the girls, Dean coughed and there look up. „Could I speak with you Mr. Jones?“, Dean ask formally. Cas nod and smile even bigger at the sight of Dean: „Of course, Mr. Smith. You girls would excuse us?“ The girls giggle again and make there way out. Dean could hear one of the girls whispering to her friend. „This is the other hot teacher.“ Dean roll his eyes after the door was closed. „Do you have found something?“, Cas ask interested. Dean just shake his head. „Then why are you came right after class?“, Cas tilted his head in confusion. „What you like talking to this girls more than to me?“, Dean ask and raise his eyebrow. „No, of course not.“, Cas said and look at the ground, blushing. „Cas, why are you blushing?“ Cas look abruptly up in Dean's eyes and get even redder in the face. „That's because ...“, Cas didn't managed to get the full sentence out. Because Dean realized what the blushing could mean and the timing was right.  
Dean lean in and kiss Cas on the mouth. First Cas seemed to surprised to do anything. But after awhile he melt in the kiss. „I love you, Cas.“, Dean say, when they part and Cas just smile brightly and give Dean a quick kiss, before he says: „I love you, too, Dean.“  
There smile so brightly while holding each other in arms, just pressed foreheads together, till Dean kiss Cas again, this time with tongue. They didn´t realized there walked, till Dean pressed against Cas teacher desk. Dean flip Cas around and lift him so he sits on his desk, while Dean tie Cas tie off and unbutton Cas shirt. Still kissing him. Cas also lies his hands under Dean's shirt, before he pull it off, from Dean. They both smile against the lips off each other, when Dean started to unbutton Cas pants, while Cas remove his lips from Dean's lips and move them to Dean's neck, sucking and biting at it to make a hickey, like he learned it from this strange movies. Dean quietly moans and stop for a moment his project at Cas pants, because Cas hands running over his chest and his lips sucking at his neck, was very distracting. With a big smile Dean push Cas softly to lay on the desk. When Dean sit on the desk, too, he start with kissing Cas lips then his chin, down to his chest.  
And Dean would kiss down to Cas bent, but he got stopped when he was at Cas chest.  
The door bursting open and one of the girls stand there. „Sorry, Mr Jones, I just forgot my ...“, she say in a sick sweet voice, till she saw them. Cas lying on the desk, with unbuttoned shirt and half unbuttoned pants, Dean over him with no shirt, a forming hickey on his neck and his lips still on Cas chest, till he realized that someone interrupted. „Shit.“, he mumbles and get off from Cas. While the girl still was shocked, Dean search for his shirt, while Cas butting up his clothes again. When they both were nearly ready the girl found his voice again. „What the hell? You two … are together?“ Dean nod without hesitation, while Cas blush. „So I would like it, when you would stop flirting with my boyfriend.“


End file.
